


Мята

by Xalatath



Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, NO BETA это акт селфкера, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UGH I love them, Русский | Russian, в мое время авторы обычно писали про такое I SHIP THEM LIKE FEDEX, пастораль, романс категории б, хэштег опятьнеджеркз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: - Ты купил мне мороженое, потому что Джуса сейчас тут нет?
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Мята

Мороженое успело порядком подтаять и Оскар задумался, пытаясь вспомнить: каким именно в итоге любил есть мороженое Тим? Но память ничего ему так и не выдала на этот счет, хотя Тим вполне мог все время есть мороженое растаявшим до состояния теплого молочного коктейля из Макдака, потому что про него забывал сразу же, как ставил на стол. Оскар молочные коктейли из Мака, кстати, не особо любил, потому что они казались ему лютым наебаловом. 

Тим уставился на протянутый ему пластиковый стаканчик с немым вопросом. Он только что закончил игру, но в очередь на следующую так и не успел - немного помешало появление Оскара в практис рум. Можно было бы играть из дома: у них был все равно недельный отпуск, хотя они и договорились, что проведут несколько дополнительных скримов с академкой, чтобы не растерять форму, Мити решил, что хотя бы неделя расслабухи была им всем весьма необходима. Но Тим упорно продолжал ходить в их офис и Оскару ничего не оставалось, как составлять ему компанию. Иногда к ним приходили Рекклес или Хили, и почти всегда где-то в офисе околачивался что-то всегда рендерящий и монтирующий Пит. 

\- Руки у меня чистые. И стаканчик тоже. Но если тебе стремно, то переложи в чашку. На кухне есть чистые.

\- Зачем это вообще, - Тим так и не закончил - его отвлекло сообщение в игре. Оскар даже не стал смотреть: кто ему пишет. Точно кто-то из общих знакомых увидел Тима онлайн и решил, что хочет с ним прямо сейчас в дуо, но это Оскара вообще не волновало и не должно было волновать.

Наверное.

\- Ты бы все равно сам не пошел, - он пожал плечами, ногой пододвинул кресло и сел рядом.

\- Спасибо, - пробубнил Тим, сунув ложечку в рот и открывая прозрачную крышку, - фисташковое?

\- Мятное.

\- С шоколадной крошкой. Ух ты!

Это была даже не обычная саркастическая радость Немезиса. Тим действительно обрадовался. 

\- Ты, наверное, хотел попробовать, - Тим опомнился уже после того, как наковырял себе мороженого, - но можно взять там ложку тоже...

\- Эй, ну я свое съел. Я просто вспомнил, что ты никогда не ходил со мной и Джусом за мороженым в Мак, когда мы были в Мадриде, а потом Джус в тимхаусе отдавал тебе свой Макфлурри, потому что не мог смотреть на твой страдальческий вид.

\- Ты купил мне мороженое, потому что Джуса сейчас тут нет?

\- Ну, слушай, я подумал, что мне стоит пройтись. Но бесцельно сейчас ходить по улице как-то не очень сознательно. А мороженое - хорошая цель. Маркет все равно рядом, на соседней улице. И я решил, что могу и тебе мороженого прихватить. Все равно по такой погоде не растает. И я подумал, что можете тебе будет прия...

Оскар запнулся, потому что ему показалось, что он кажется пытается свернуть куда-то не туда. У них с Тимом редко возникало недопонимание, даже когда они только начали играть вместе, но теперь, когда они не просто играли и были двумя лучшими друзьями в глазах команды и всех остальных, Оскар иногда ловил себя на мысли, что ему очень сложно находить в разговоре с Тимом верные слова. Английский сделался для него действительно неродным языком. Он только надеялся, что эти странные затыки у него пройдут к началу полноценных тренировок и сплита - не хотелось бы позабыть половину нужных слов во время шотколлинга. Во время матча никто бы не стал давать ему время, чтобы собраться, как Тим. Тим или ждал, пока Оскар соберется с мыслями, или использовал наводящие вопросы, у него уточняя.

Сейчас, к примеру, Тим мог спросить у его: почему ты раньше не мог этого делать? И если честно, то Оскар не хотел на этот вопрос отвечать.

То, что Тим приходил к нему в комнату ночами, потому что не мог заснуть, казалось Оскару совершенно нормальным. Но обязанность делится с Тимом мороженным он взвалил на Джуса. Словно ну вот это уже был уже какой-то перегиб для Оскара, мешающий видеть в Тиме прежде всего бро, а не того, чьи объятия и случайные прикосновения запускали по его коже волны колких, но приятных мурашек.

Но Тим так ничего и не спросил. Он сидел, ковыряясь в мороженом, с крайне довольным видом и обоюдное молчание сейчас его кажется полностью устраивало.

_ Но меня, _ подумал Оскар,  _ меня точно нет. _

\- Я подумал, - сказал он,- что раз у меня не получится позвать тебя на свидание из-за всего этого карантина, то хотя бы мороженое я могу тебе купить. 

\- На свидание позвать? Серьезно?

\- Ну, мы вроде как...встречаемся. Люди обычно ходят на свидания, когда встречаются. 

\- Я никогда не был на свидании.

\- Ну у тебя и со встречанием были некоторые проблемы до меня.

\- Встречание? Оскар, вообще есть такое слово?

\- Не ебу, честно. Ну а как это называется?

\- Отношения, - подсказал ему Тим.

Оскар вскинул руки с притворно возмущенным видом. Мол, снова ты меня уел, мне это не нравится.

\- Окей, так что мы могли бы, наверное, бы пойти на свидание, когда все это закончится?

\- А что люди вообще там делают?

Этот вопрос поставил Оскара в тупик. Не то, чтобы у него никогда не было свиданий там, с одноклассницами: а как еще можно посидеть в обнимку в кино с нравящейся тебе, пусть и противной, когда дело доходило до списывания тестов на уроке, девочкой? Но он и так мог всегда обнять Тима и сидеть с ним в обнимку. И для этого Оскару раньше никогда не надо было идти с ним в кино, потому что они были блин, лучшими друзьями и Тиму нравилось, когда он его обнимал. 

А по всяким свиданиям скучные взрослые цивилы ходили чтобы узнать друг друга лучше, а после - пройтись по красиво освещенной ночной улице, а потом поцеловаться или переспать.

Но это снова им не подходило: они и так могли узнать друг друга еще лучше, если бы захотели, потому что жили в одних апартаментах и могли говорить о чем угодно; и целоваться можно было когда они оба хотели, потому что они встречались, а что до переспать, то Оскар не хотел торопить Тима, потому что того иногда и концепт поцелуев больше десяти минут порядком перегружал.

Так что Оскар пожал в ответ плечами и сказал:

\- Походу тоже самое, что мы обычно делаем. Только при этом им не написывает... - Оскар прищурился, пытаясь разобрать ник в списке друзей Тима, который сейчас бомбардировал того сообщениями, - Карззи? Серьезно?

Тим с совершенно невозмутимым видом закрыл клиент Лиги. 

\- Марек его слегка прокатывает.

\- Конечно, прокатывает. Я представляю насколько он заебал Гуманоида во время сплита. Если бы Карззи был моим сокомандником, то я бы повесился не дождавшись плейоффа.

\- Ты просто бы не ганкал ботлейн.

\- Я бы просто съебался в Америку посреди сплита, честное слово.

Тим засмеялся. Потом отставил стаканчик на стол, так и не доев мороженое до конца.

\- Да ты,кажется, ревнуешь.

\- Просто он типа портит...

\- Наше свидание? 

\- Ну, если бы он портил наше свидание, то я бы сделал его жизнь в рейте невыносимой.

\- Ты еще начни ему катки в араме сливать.

\- Толку? Все игры Карззи и так сплошной арам.

\- О боже, - протянул Тим, отворачиваясь. Его губы дрожали, словно он боролся со смешком. 

\- Сам знаешь, что это - правда.

Оскар помешкал немного, потому что даже теперь не то, чтобы стало как-то намного проще с прикосновениями к Тиму, а потом взял его руки в свои. У Тима пальцы и ладони всегда были холодными, а сейчас из-за мороженого вообще казались ледяными, поэтому Оскар легонько сжал их, словно собираясь отогреть. 

_ Ну, и что дальше ты собрался делать? _

Этот вопрос читался совершенно ясно во взгляде Тима. И самое главное: они оба знали на него ответ.

Губы у Тима тоже оказались холодными от мороженого. И согрелись быстро - Оскар уж тут постарался. Целоваться сидя на все равно пусть даже небольшом расстоянии было неудобно, поэтому Тим и перелез к нему на колени, крепко обвив за шею своими худющими руками. Оскар уже успел привыкнуть к весу его тела на себе, но сейчас почему-то от тяжести Тима на его коленях (и не такой уж он и тяжелый на самом деле) у него начало тянуть под ложечкой. Может потому что они все же были не одни - Пит ходил по кухне и очень громко разговаривал по мобильнику и его близость все обостряла. Но если бы Пит даже решил, что самое время подойти к своему компу, чтобы проверить почту или снова начать в их присутствии позориться в соло кью, то у них бы хватило времени, чтобы отвалить друг от друга и делать снова вид, что ничего тут в его отсутствии ничего странного не происходило 

Но Пит видимо продолжал мерять шагами кухню, прихлебывая кофе из кружки и болтая по телефону.

Молодец.

\- Мне надо вернуться к игре, - сказал Тим, не особо впрочем торопясь слезать с его колен. На его бледных скулах расцвел румянец, губы раскраснелись, в общем Тим оказался по обыкновению умнее, чем Оскар, потому что может, конечно, у Пита и было золото 4 в Лиге, но зато в семейной жизни он уже метил в челленджеры и явно по их виду, мог бы сделать предположение, чем они тут были заняты на самом деле, если бы вернулся в их практис прямо сейчас.

Конечно, Пит бы ничего им обоим не сказал, но подставляться так было как-то максимально тупо.

Сердце у Оскара в груди от этих всех мыслей снова стало панически скакать бешеной птицей, но может это все было и от другого. 

Это все же кажется было не страха быть вот так глупо пойманным, а от того, каким мягким сделался сейчас взгляд смотрящего внимательно на Оскара Тима.

Очень странно было испытывать настолько сильные чувства к кому-то, чувства, абсолютно не связанные с игровым азартом или злостью. Чувствовал ли и Тим что-то подобное к нему? 

Ладно, это было неважно. Пока Тим смотрел на него так, как сейчас, Оскара все устраивало. Ему было достаточно этого взгляда, слабого привкуса молочной мяты на губах, быстрого биения сердца Тима под его ладонью, того, как Тим крепко, обнимал его за шею, вовсе не из страха внезапно свалиться с его коленей на пол.

\- Ты хотел сказать к Карззи.

\- Иди в жопу, - сказал Тим, прежде чем слезть с его коленей.

Но все равно после этого быстро мазнул губами по его губам напоследок.

Оскар отчего-то почувствовал себя от этого победителем. И чувствовал себя им даже, когда проиграл три катки в Варзон подряд.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Берегите себя <3


End file.
